Valentines Day an Adommy Story 2
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: What happens when Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff spend their first Valentines Day together? Oh my, oh my! Read and find out ;


**Disclaimer**: _It is finally here, my new Adommy one shot which I'm going to try to make longer, kinkier, and a whole lot more glambertized. But I am still a little bit bad at Lemon type things, this is only my second time doing it; But I'll get better!!!!(P.S.) this is soupse to be a sequel type thing to the first one_

_P.S.: By the way, __I do not in any way own Adam Lambert, or Tommy Joe Ratliff; No matter how much I wish I owned their sexy asses... they are sadly not mine.. and never will be. But I wrote this for the last holiday that past, Valentines day, I really hope you enjoy! Lots of love. Sorry it's late!_

Valentines Day:

_**An Adommy Story 2**_

Adam sighed stretching his arms when he got home, today was a long day.. and he didn't even want to think about what today is. He felt horrible that he couldn't spend anytime with Tommy because of all the interviews and photo shoots. He walked in completely, setting his keys on the table walking towards the stairs..then he looked down...there were red rose petals leading up the stairs. Adam smiled to himself. _He is seriously to sweet to me, I don't deserve him. _he thought as he walked up the stairs.

Following the petals which led straight to the bathroom, and ended at the tub. He started to feel a tightness in his pants, remembering back to the first night he and Tommy had made love, he bit his bottom lip and opened the curtain; kind of sad that Tommy wasn't in there, until something dangling from the shower head caught his eye. "A note..." Adam questioned grabbing the the piece of paper releasing it from the string to read.

_I remember as much as you do baby, but unfortunately thats not how tonight is going to be played out ;) just follow my hints and you'll find me... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BABY!!! ^_^._

_PS: here is your first hint..._

_RUB. A. DUB. DUB. IM NOT IN THE TUB.. BUT WHERE IS THE NEXT PLACE YOU'LL LOOK.!?.._

_...A PLACE WHERE WE EAT... AND SO HAPPEN TO TURN UP THE HEAT ;) GO ON, GO ON AND LOOK._

* * *

Adam chuckled, walking down the stairs. Tommy is such a romantic, but he is such an adorable dork at the same time. When he got to the kitchen.. he wasn't shocked.... not to see Tommy there, he was actually having fun with this game.. He quickly went to the table retrieving the next note.. the next...hint.

_L__uscious lips, Heavens eyes.._

_I hate it when we say our goodbyes,even though we are only parted for a moment or two. _

_The best place to be is here with you._

_The memories we have are so very dear._

_But the place where you find me wont be here._

_Look in the place so dark, and cruel._

_I can't see a thing... and baby I want you. :) Inside of me so hard so deep._

_Making me gasp till both of my knees are weak._

_Oh baby I'm hot, and I can't write another thing._

_Please come down here and you'll find me._

_Oh boy I just gave away the final clue._

_Now the only thing I want is you, you, you._

* * *

Adam felt the tightness in his pants growing lager as he ran down the basement steps looking in every direction for his Tommy. Inching in the darkness messing with his belt thats when he seen him, his love,his little play toy, his life.. right across the room naked, on the pool table with the remainders of the rose petals all over him. He smiled seductively at Adam not saying a word, but just running his hands over his pale white body yearning for Adam's touch.. his lips... his warmth, and his ;). Adam licked his bottom lip removing his shirt crawling on top of Tommy's naked body. "Happy Valentines Day" Adam breathed kissing down Tommy's chest scratching down his back softly.

"Mmmm," Tommy moaned pulling away at Adam's pants ."Happy Valentines Day to you too Baby" He grabbed Adam's hand running it down his chest placing it between his thighs; "This, and I am all yours" Tommy said running his nose down Adams neck breathing against it softly. Adam smiled as he tightened his grip around Tommy's length, twisting it and jerking it, as Tommy let out a shaky moan Adam licked along the shaft pumping softly with his hand. Tommy's knee's began to get weak as his fingers twisted through Adam's hair pushing his head towards his need. Adam teased the tip by flicking it lightly with his tongue, before he took the whole thing sucking, licking, teasing, bringing it to the back of his throat.... making Tommy groan his name in a way that Adam never heard before. His own hard erection was getting to the best of him so he released Tommy out of his mouth, removing his boxers, and spreading Tommy's legs wide pressing two fingers inside his opening loving it when he felt the other twinge in pain, he slipped another in twisting and scissoring around until he hit that spot, the spot that would make his Tommy scream in pleasure. When he succeeded in that he released his fingers. Giving Tommy a smug look. Tommy replied by bucking his hips up, and spreading his legs wider, grabbing his own erection and pumping it.

"Ah't ah't Ah!" Adam said grabbing Tommy's hands and pressing them down. Tommy bit his bottom lip knowing Adam he knew he wasn't going to get his way.. but he sort of liked it. So in defeat he bucked his hips up once more.. Yearning to feel Adam inside him, yearning for him to hit that spot again.. Wanting him to scream his name, while he screamed his.. wanting to feel his warm release deep inside him... As if Adam was reading his thoughts, and moaned a breath taking moan and pressed himself deep inside Tommy hard (he isn't one to go easy MMM ;D ) Tommy's orgasmic scream echoed the basement as Adam hit that spot again, and again while groaning and screaming Tommy's name in vain...

"Mmm," Adam moaned again.

"You never stop feeling good." Adam complimented  
"You feel so much better every time, I love making love with you"

"Don't start getting mushy now!" Tommy gasped between breaths

"Fuck me, deeper, harder faster... I want you to come in me... I want you to make me forget my name.."

Tommy was getting harder and harder by the second.

Even if Adam wasn't inside him right now. Just looking at him would get him hard. But nothing compared to tonight. Something about Adam's tangled hair, flushed face, swollen lips, and the lust and love in his eyes made Tommy go crazy he had never loved someone so much; he never wanted anyone else in him.

Adam's moans broke through Tommy's thoughts as Adam tilted his head down smirking at Tommy's erection taking it in his mouth, sucking and licking along with each thrust. Making Tommy moan his name over and over and shooting his head back wanting more. Adam thrusted faster and harder and pushing deep; sucking and swallowing Adam took in all the warm juicy liquids Tommy had just released .

"Eeerrrm-ahh.. Aadam" Tommy's voice shuttered through the basement again, his knees completely weak and feeling like Jello, seeing stars in front of his face. Fr the first time, Adam released Tommy's hands to caress his lovers flushed cheeks smiling. Adam thrusted a few more times still holding Tommy's face he pressed his lips to his kissing him deeply as he released. Adam pulled out and plopped by his lover, his life, the only thing that meant something to him. The person he wanted to see every morning when he woke up, the person he wanted to spend his life with --spoiler alert ;) he reached over pulling Tommy into his chest smiling looking down at him.

"Do you know that you made this is the best Valentines Day ever" Adam whispered kissing the top of his head.

"I wanted to do something special, you've been so busy lately and everything..I..just..wanted to do something to show I cared, and how much I loved you!"

"Awe Tommy that is the sweetest thing ever!!! and since were both messy, and now it's late tomorrow it's your Valentines day, and it's all about you"

"You don't have to do anything tomorrow!?" Tommy questioned snuggling his head into Adam's neck.

"Hmm, well.. no..just you...tomorrow night." Adam laughed running his hands through his hair...


End file.
